


Midnight October

by ju2tcount2ten



Series: Hybridstuck And So Many Wonders [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adorablness with cats, And Birds, Hybridstuck, Kannara!Dave, M/M, Nekomata!Sollux, Paranormalstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ju2tcount2ten/pseuds/ju2tcount2ten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's like, what, midnight? you'll ask. Yeah, midnight. He'll reply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight October

**Author's Note:**

> This will be longer I promise! I'm just starting this out so that I can actually get started on this. Each story in this series will be a different story with different charactors but each will tie into one whole plot at the end.

It's so very cold and dark and raining and did you meantion it's so very cold? The cave you and your partner found at the last minute is freezing even when you huddle in the corner under the many fur pelts from your previous lunch.  
You just wish Dave would return already. You're freezing and hungry but you can't start a fire yet because you only have enough dry fire wood to cook a small dinner and that's all. So no fire til Dave's back.   
Where is that stupid kannara anyway? He was suppose to return hours ago.  
Okay so maybe HOURS is a little overreacting, but still.  
You sink further into the fur pelt and without realising, you begin to drift to sleep.  
When you come to realization, you snap yourself back to reality.

After about what feels like an eternity, a whitetailed deer corpse is dropped at the mouth of the cave, along with a sopping wet Dave.  
"Fucking fiinally, jegu2 2triider what took 2o long?"   
He immediatly gets to work on the fire, obviously not wanting to make you get upset like you usually do when you're hungry. "Sorry Sol, I ran into a couple of idiots who can't tell their beak from their tail feathers."  
You laugh at that, before unraveling from the pelts and making your way to the fire he has just started.  
It's still freezing but the fire makes it somewhat better. Dave makes his way over to you and pulls you into his lap. You purr and nuzzle him. Somehow hes dry, but yet you're still soaked. It's probably just one of the many perks of having feathers.  
Before you know it the cave is actually warm and there's a steaming pile of deer in front of you. You dig in and so does Dave. It's like, what, midnight? you'll ask. Yeah, midnight. he'll reply. And then you realise, although life could be so much better, everything you could ever ask for is right here in front of you; food, shelter, and the most amazing boyfriend there is.


End file.
